


Missing You

by myriddin



Category: Victorious
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tori calls a temporary cease and desist to extracurricular activities to focus on her studies, she finds herself missing Jade's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

The bedroom was comfortably silent, save for the occasional shuffle of paper or snip of scissors, and it was that passive quiet that made Tori suspicious. And slightly discomforted. Passive and quiet weren't usually words anyone chose to associate with her girlfriend.

Tori took the moment to watch the raven-haired girl sitting Indian-style beside Tori's bed, lost in her task as she used a pair of shiny scissors to destroy an old issue of the trashy gossip rags Trina kept around. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration, her eyes intense and concentrated as she gleefully cut apart the pages.

They'd been dating for a few months, going strong despite the occasional difficulties (Jade's possessiveness, Tori's stubborn streak). Still in the honeymoon phase where they spend all their time together attached at the hip, it had escaped Tori's notice when her studies began to suffer slightly with all her time consumed by Jade. When her history grade slipped down from a A- to a B, Tori had put her foot down, telling her girlfriend flat-out she needed to set time aside to study and attend class instead of fooling around in janitor's closets and the back of Jade's car.

Jade had been surprisingly agreeable, and so had been their routine for the past week and a half, time together and apart spent studying and doing homework. Tori could now breathe a sigh of relief that she was caught up in all her subjects. She had even worked far ahead enough that most of the week's assignments were done, save the science questions she was currently working on, leaving the weekend open for just the two of them.

Half-an-assignment from being done, Tori had begun to grow increasingly restless, her traitorous eyes continuing to stray to Jade no matter her conscious intention. Jade had been uncharacteristically compliant to Tori's request, but her hands-off approach was starting to irk. Hands-off had literally meant _hands off_ to the other girl, and after ten days of weak kisses and handholding, Tori ached to feel Jade's touch again.

Tori shifted uncomfortably, her traitorous eyes continuing to stray to Jade no matter her conscious intention. The soft sound of the mattress creaking beneath her broke through the quiet of the room, and caught Jade's attention, blue eyes settling on the fidgety girl. "Vega?"

Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Tori decided for the honest approach. "Jade…I miss you," she admitted softly.

Jade looked at her for a long moment, but didn't speak, holding out one hand as she got to her feet. Tori tentatively placed her hand in Jade's, their fingers interlacing, and found herself being drawn into the pale girl as Jade fell forward on the bed, enveloping Tori in her arms.

Jade settled onto her back, taking Tori with her. Tori sighed with relief at the contact, feeling the tension flowing from her body, reaching down to touch her fingers to her girlfriend's cheek. She gently traced the line of Jade's nose, and the arc of each eyebrow, brushing her thumbs down the smooth skin of her cheeks, and the line of the slender jaw and chin. Thick lashes fluttered over blue-green eyes, opening again alight with a fire that was so entirely Jade.

Jade kissed her fingertips, her lips smooth and warm against Tori's fingers. "Hi."

Tori folded her arms across Jade's stomach and rested her chin on them, smiling softly. "Hi."

"How long before your parents get back?"

The taller girl reached up to cup Tori's cheek, stroking the smooth skin with the pad of her thumb. Tori leaned into the touch as she let a small sound of contentment. "They said five, so a couple of hours."

"Too bad." Jade smirked. "We could have used the free time, since you _miss_ me so much."

"Shut up," Tori smacked her arm, earning an unrepentant smile in return. "Question, though."

"Shoot."

"That might be something to worry about later." Tori shifted again, drawing up so she was straddling her girlfriend. "How willing would you be to risk it?"

"Hmm." Jade leaned up, slipping an arm around the Latina's hips to pull her back down. "Your dad pulls out that gun, I'll make a run for it."

Tori pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jade's mouth, teasing, but Jade caught her chin, holding the other girl's lips to hers. Gentle at first, mild if not chaste, and then it became something more. A shock jolted through Tori, a heat that enveloped her as she surrendering to Jade's embrace. The raven-haired beauty's arms across her back were strong and unyielding as she held Tori tightly to her, but still gentle enough in their demand not to feel smothering. Jade kissed her in a way that made Tori hers, in a way that both thrilled and soothed her, and she turned the singer over onto her back, levering over her.

As she parted her mouth from Tori's, Jade planted feather-light kisses along the Latina's jaw and chin, down to her neck, nuzzling her nose against the hollow between neck and shoulder. She exhaled, the moist breath a warm caress against Tori's sensitized skin. Jade's hand skimmed down a slender shoulder and downward, tracing lazy patters until they reached the waistline of Tori's skinny jeans. Slowly, deliberately, Jade untucked the shirt the smaller girl was wearing and pulled it up, touching her fingers to the soft skin of Tori's stomach.

A raven head bent and pressed an open-mouthed kiss near Tori's navel. Jade nipped at her hip and Tori jumped. "Jade…" she breathed out, scratching her nails against Jade's nape. "Stop teasing."

Jade didn't so much as blink as Tori forced her head up, hands clenched into fists in her dyed hair. They kissed, teeth clashing before they had a chance to open to each other. Jade angled her mouth over Tori's in firm, caressing kisses, drawing back when Tori sought to deepen them and earning a disgruntled moan in return.

Jade kissed her again, catching Tori's bottom lip between her teeth. "Cool your chiz, Vega. This is my show, alright?"

Tori huffed, but didn't protest as Jade teased and nipped until Tori was flushed and panting, mouth rosy and swollen. Tori tangled her fingers once more in raven hair, whining with need, and Jade gave in. Another deep kiss, Jade's tongue plunging into Tori's mouth to stroke and tease. Jade cupped the back of Tori's knees and guided her legs to wrap around the other girl's waist, caressing her mouth until pleading moans rose up in the back of the Latina's throat. Supporting her weight on one arm, Jade raised the other, cupping the underside of Tori's breast, dragging her thumb across the sensitive flesh.

Tori tightened her legs around her lover, grinding her hips upward. They broke apart, breathing hard as Tori ripped her t-shirt over her head, unhooking her bra and tossing it away. Jade's plaid shirt followed, leaving the other girl in a thin spaghetti-strap.

They lazily kissed again, languidly tasting one another and savoring as Tori let her hands explore, stroking Jade's shoulders, back and hips as they gently moved rocked together.

Finally drawing enough strength to leave the sweet mouth she'd been tasting, Jade shifted her attention to exploring her girlfriend, moving lower to taste the valley between her breasts. She dragged her tongue along the skin, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth. She gently suckled, taking in every reaction with pride and pleasure as Tori moved restlessly against her, fingers tangled in Jade's hair.

Tori was trembling from the intensity of feeling roaring through her as Jade unsnapped her jeans and tugged them down, taking her panties with as pale hands stroked a path down the flat of her stomach. Lower still until Jade reached her inner thighs and eased them apart, lower her head until her nose brushed the soft triangle of curls shielding Tori's sex.

Jade's tongue rubbed against her, teasing and caressing, Tori arching against her mouth in desperation for more. "Oh, God."

Jade nipped her thigh, pressing a few stray kisses there as she eased a finger inside her lover. "Just me, babe."

Tori's first climax shocked them both, unexpectedly taking the singer by storm and she whimpered against the pain-pleasure of the release. Jade soothingly caressed her hip, adding another finger to take advantage of Tori's high to bring her up again.

Prayer, praise, pleading…Tori wasn't sure what it was she was giving, but it was Jade's name spilling through her lips in a breathless, steady mantra. Jade's worked steadily within her to bring her back to the edge and over, her mouth trailing wet kisses along Tori's stomach. A touch of her lover's thumb against her clit, Jade's tongue grazing against a breast, and Tori came apart in her arms, screaming her pleasure to the ceiling.

"You're an evil, evil woman," Tori sighed, weakly pressing a kiss to Jade's shoulder, "I can barely move."

Jade's smile was smug, but her touch as she brushed back Tori's sweat-damp hair was tender, her eyes warm. "That was kind of the point, Vega." She leaned down, pressing a kiss to Tori's mouth. "Still miss me?" she teased against Tori's lips.

Tori stared up at her for a moment and then in a show of strength that startled them both, she flipped their positions. Jade stared befuddled at the girl hovering above her, her mouth slack with surprise. "I thought you were tired!" she said incredulously.

Tori smirked, the only sounds between them being the unbuckling of Jade's belt and the zipper of her jeans being lowered. She jerked hard on the denim, baring her girlfriend's lower half as she began trailing down Jade's body in hot, wet kisses. "I missed you, remember? I think it's time you did some missing of your own."

Tossing back her head, arching into the explorations of Tori's talented mouth, Jade couldn't bring it in herself to argue.


End file.
